Receta para el desastre
by Onmyuji
Summary: Maldita lluvia. Maldita luna nueva. Malditos amigos. Maldita vida. Pero sobre todo, maldito Naraku. Maldito él y el día que tuvo la oportunidad de cargárselo siendo Luna Nueva. ¿Podía ser peor? Sí. Sería peor al tener que convivir con él sin poder tocarle un pelo. Respuesta al reto pedido por Erly Nymeria Misaki en el foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

_En respuesta al reto pedido por Erly en Retos a pedido, del foro ¡Siéntate! Espero que te guste :D y de paso, tengo que confesar que fue muy difícil ponerlos en una situación humorística, pero espero que haya hecho reír a alguien, aunque fuera un poquito x3, y quizás, os digo de paso, me salí un poco de IC con Naraku. Así que presento mis respectivas disculpas._

**Cantidad de palabras.** 3,028.

* * *

**Receta para el desastre**

**Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Por Onmyuji.**

Corrió, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Apenas podía ver por dónde iba. Maldijo hacia sus adentros. Un relámpago surcó el cielo e Inuyasha tuvo que soltar otra maldición cuando sintió que el agua caía más fuerte, golpeándolo.

Luego cayó.

Resbaló un trecho corto de distancia, mientras se quedaba ahí quieto y luego maldecía, completamente frustrado. Sentía que había corrido cientos de miles de kilómetros y su cuerpo comenzaba a demandar descanso.

_Maldito cuerpo humano_.

Como pudo, tomando en cuenta la poca energía que le quedaba, continuó caminando, agradeciendo que estuviera todo lo suficientemente oscuro para que su cabello negro pudiera camuflarse entre la espesura del bosque nocturno.

Maldita lluvia. Maldita luna nueva. Malditos amigos. Maldita vida.

Anduvo, en esta ocasión más lento. De pronto, sintió que el cuerpo dejaba caer sobre sí mismo todo el peso del cansancio y sintió la necesidad de respirar más profundo sin poder. Sentía que su inepta nariz humana no lograba llenar sus pulmones de aire.

_Mierda, mil veces mierda_.

No supo en qué momento llegó a ese claro en el bosque, pero se dejó caer agotado al estar ahí, mientras trataba de llenar sus pulmones en vano. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras alzaba la vista y se encontró, para su total agrado, fuera del bosque. Y aún mejoraba su suerte, porque había una casona, aparentemente abandonada, a unos metros de él.

Parecía un sueño hecho verdad. Un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia —antes de que su débil cuerpo humano decidiera pescar un resfrío—, un lugar lejos de ningún persecutor. Ya en la mañana podría rastrear el olor de Kagome o alguno de sus amigos y volver a apoyarlos, si es que no habían conseguido deshacerse de ese viejo nekomata que daba más lata de una espina enterrada en el dedo del pie —no es como si supiera cómo era ese dolor, pero en fin—.

Como pudo, caminó el corto trecho que quedaba hacia la vieja casa y justo en el marco de la entrada, supo que algo en ese lugar no era normal. Todo era demasiado tranquilo —sin tomar en cuenta el tronido de los relámpagos desgarrando el cielo cada tanto—. ¿Y qué mierda era ese olor a muerte? Parecía como si la casa hubiese sido devastada hace poco y la muerte estuviera persiguiéndoles.

Mejor aún, cualquier lugar donde la muerte rondaba era evitado por toda criatura viviente. Esa era la creencia popular en el Nihon durante las guerrillas y era algo que no debía contradecirse. Podría descansar y resguardarse, calientito, seguro y seco de esa jodida lluvia.

_Error_.

Lo primero que le hizo saber que algo no andaba bien, después del fétido olor, había sido la cosa extraña que pisó al correr la puerta de shoji que le permitió entrar a la casa. Adentro era como si se hubiese precipitado a la boca del abismo, pues sus débiles sentidos humanos no le permitieron ver más nada. Dando otro paso, encontró con desagrado otra cosa asquerosa y de consistencia más bien gelatinosa. Y entonces fue cuando soltó un gruñido fastidiado al sacudirse aquella cosa del pie y sentir el pútrido olor subir hasta su nariz humana y penetrándolo asquerosamente.

Tosió, como para librarse un poco del mal olor, sin éxito.

Y luego todo fue peor. Como una pesadilla.

En lugar de encontrar un lugar seguro y limpio de toda esa putrefacción, a Inuyasha le pareció que todo estaba a rebozar de esa cosa asquerosa que con mucha suerte alcanzaba a esquivar. Y luego venían esos golpes de fetidez. ¡Mierda! ¿A qué bastardo youkai se le había ocurrido dejar semejante masacre a pudrir en una casona como esa?

"¿Kagura, eres tú?" Inuyasha detuvo sus pasos en busca de algún lugar donde descansar hasta que amaneciera, cuando aquella voz le erizó cada uno de los folículos pilosos de su piel y le provocó un escalofrío.

Mierda y más mierda. Jodida suerte la suya. Y siendo _humano_.

Caminó, tratando de seguir aquella voz que repetía una y otra vez el nombre de aquella youkai, sigiloso y tratando de pasar inadvertido por cualquier cosa que tuviera movimiento cerca de él. Sin embargo, lo más cerca que estuvo a la exposición fue cuando caminó junto a una de las puertas que daba a la habitación principal de la casa, abierta de par en par; permitiéndole apreciar el tumulto de extremidades putrefactas y asquerosas que despedían shouki por todas partes y se retorcían como lombrices fuera de la tierra.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió de no encontrar vista alguna de quien buscaba.

El bastardo de Naraku estaba ahí.

Caminó otro poco, tratando de mantener el sigilo, cuando sus torpes pies humanos lo hicieron tropezar _a propósito_ con lo que parecía un asqueroso tentáculo, que se movió desesperado al sentir la amenaza y lo enredó desde su tobillo y lo alzó, arrastrándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la habitación principal.

Uh-oh, carajo.

La fuerza con la que el tentáculo se movía era enorme a comparación de su fuerza humana, así que no pudo hacer mucho para contener la caída a la que fue sometido cuando fue alzado tres metros sobre el suelo y luego lo dejó caer cerca de toda la masa asquerosa y putrefacta que inundaba la mansión.

Su cuello tullido tembló mientras intentaba incorporarse después de la caída y apenas alcanzó a captar lo denso que era el aire en ese lugar, como si hubiese llegado al corazón de de todas esas inmundicias. Sobre su cabeza cayó entonces un pedazo del techo, dejando entrar la lluvia y un poco de aire fresco que le permitiera limpiar sus pulmones.

Y luego un relámpago surcó el cielo. Y entonces Inuyasha pudo verlo.

La cabeza de Naraku se mantenía suspendida y rodeada de restos de youkais a algunos metros de distancia del hanyou, ahora convertido en humano. Parecía dormitar... se veía mucho más vulnerable de lo que se hubiese imaginado jamás.

Y tan humano. A decir verdad, comenzaba a dudar de si era realmente Naraku o sólo una marioneta —porque de más está mencionar esa afición que tenía por poner señuelos por todos lados—.

¡Jodida suerte la suya! ¡Y siendo tan sólo un humano! Luego una idea le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Y qué tal si podía...? No, eso podría ser muy arriesgado. Pero Naraku se veía tan débil... ¡Tal vez si...!

En silencio, Inuyasha desenfundó Tessaiga, que sólo conservó su apariencia antigua y trató de caminar hacia la cabeza de Naraku que parecía suspender de gruesos tentáculos que no tenía la mínima intención de saber de dónde habían salido. Sólo quería atravesarle la cabeza y acabar con su vida. Seguro Tessaiga podía hacerle ese favor.

Avanzó un paso, dos. Dio un tercer paso y todas las extremidades gelatinosas y putrefactas se acercaron a él, despidiendo shouki nuevamente y con más fuerza. Inuyasha tuvo qué toser con fuerza y correr hasta el pequeño hueco en el techo para recibir algo de agua y aire fresco que le limpiara los pulmones.

Mierda. Si eso sucedía cada vez que intentara acercarse al bastardo de Naraku... podía despedirse de su idea de cargárselo ahí mismo.

"¿Kagura?" Escuchó la voz de la asquerosa araña mientras sentía que todos los restos compilados a su alrededor comenzaban a moverse para hacer una especie de recinto decorado de las tripas de Naraku. Precioso. Inuyasha casi sintió náuseas.

"¿Naraku?" Preguntó Inuyasha mientras entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de ver algo. Entonces en el cielo se rompió otro relámpago y luego, no supo en que instante, una luz muy tenue se divisó en el interior de la casona, proveyéndole más visión a sus ojos humanos.

"No, soy una estúpida cabeza flotante, ¿qué te parece que soy?" Se quejó Naraku mientras Inuyasha echaba sus pasos hacia atrás y guardaba su katana, algo inseguro ante la escena que su poco desarrollada visión le permitía observar. "Claro que soy yo, estúpido hanyou."

Genial. Simplemente genial.

"Luces diferente, Inuyasha." De su parte, las cosas no podían ser más extrañas. De entre todas las criaturas que podría encontrarse esa fatídica noche de luna nueva, tenía que encontrarse con él. Y ahora que no podía defenderse, ni quiera matarlo. ¡Ni hablar! Tendría qué hacer tiempo en lo que llegaba Kagura a por él y jugaba un rato con el hanyou, no fuera que aprovechara su vulnerabilidad para atacarlo. Pero lucía diferente en esta ocasión. Apenas podía ver bien. Algo que no le provocaba ni inseguridad, ni miedo... ni nada. "¿Te cambiaste de ropa?" Inuyasha tembló frustrado, tentado de sacar su espada de nuevo y lanzársele encima aunque le costara la vida.

"Tú también luces diferente."

"Nunca pensé que encontrarías mi debilidad perrucho." Murmuró Naraku en medio de un tronido en el cielo, obligando a Inuyasha a chasquear la lengua. "Ahora tendré qué matarte."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Con qué cuerpo, bastardo?" Se mofó Inuyasha.

_Touché_. La cabeza de Naraku trató de moverse de su sitio en un intento que cayó en el fracaso. De hecho, Inuyasha tenía un excelente punto ahí. ¿Cómo mierda se desharía de él?

"Esa maldita de Kagura. Le dije expresamente que tenía qué volver de inmediato." Musitó Naraku para sí mismo mientras forcejeaba consigo mismo sin ningún resultado.

"¿Al parecer tus engendros no son tan fieles como crees?"

"¡Calla! ¡Juro que cuando salga de esta, te destazaré y haré un estofado con tu sangre!" Farfulló Naraku mientras movía la cabeza y le echaba un vistazo de pies a cabeza a su eterno rival de amores. "Espera un momento. Eres... ¿eres humano?" Y lo observó mientras se movía para no verlo.

"¡Keh!"

_Punto muerto._

¿Cuándo podría aprovechar la debilidad de Naraku siendo humano el único día que él también era vulnerable? "Ven aquí, Inuyasha. Deja que mis extremidades te alcancen para matarte aquí mismo."

"¡Qué te den por el culo!"

"..."

"¡Feh!"

Y luego hubo silencio. Un silencio que fue abordado por el sonido de la tormenta que había afuera. Inuyasha casi puede jurar que se trataba en realidad de un tifón, por lo que salir de la casona era arriesgado para cualquiera.

¡Era suficiente! ¿Por qué el malvado y poderoso Naraku tenía que pasar por esta clase de cosas? ¿Por qué tenía qué rebajarse a no matar al hanyou que le había arrebatado todo? ¡Inuyasha se merecía la peor de las muertes jamás concebidas por su retorcida mente! ¡Él le había quitado lo único por lo que realmente valía la pena vivir!

¡Carajo! Se estaba poniendo sentimental como un asqueroso humano. Una razón más para odiar las malditas noches de vulnerabilidad como esa. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba sólo; excepto claro, por la compañía un Inuyasha intocable para él, por ser una cabeza flotante y débil. Se amargó a sí mismo, odiándolo todo más que nunca.

Malditas emociones humanas.

"¿Por qué Kikyou te amó a ti y no a mí?" Habló Naraku con la voz más neutra, fría y desinteresada. Inuyasha —quien ya se estaba resignando a tener qué aguardar toda la noche hasta el amanecer para poder hacerle frente al hanyou que lo tenía atrapado en esa enorme habitación—, volteó ofuscado, haciendo la mueca más extraña que jamás le hubiera visto.

"¿Eh?" Inuyasha observó la cabeza repugnante de Naraku flotando en un mohín. Luego tiritó, algo molesto. Y su en su cabeza algo hizo _click_, como si su cabeza tuviera un efecto retardado para comprender lo que quería decir "¡No metas a Kikyou en esto!" Defendió Inuyasha mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a Naraku, rencoroso.

"¿Disculpa? Me parece que has sido tú quien se ha entrometido entre ella y yo. Este Naraku y Kikyou pudieron ser muy felices si _**tú**_ no hubieses aparecido a encandilarla con tu historia de perrucho abandonado." Masculló Naraku, escupiendo en dirección al hanyou pelinegro, producto de la humanidad que le traía la luna nueva.

"¡Keh! ¡Para tu información, fue por tu culpa que Kikyou murió!"

"Si tú no me la hubieras quitado, Kikyou ahora sería una mujer senil, llena de arrugas, nietos y felicidad... Felicidad que **yo** le daría."

"¡Cabrón! Kikyou quería compartir su vida _conmigo, no contigo_. ¡Además! ¿Cómo, en todo caso, si no podías moverte?"

_Touché_.

"¡Para eso teníamos la Shikon no Tama!"

"¿Teníamos? ¡Fah! ¡Tú sólo querías a Kikyou para hacerte con la Shikon no Tama!" Naraku gruñó ante el insultó y siseó, afectado por las acusaciones del hanyou.

"¡Retira lo dicho!" Gritó Naraku parecía indignado. Indignado y más extraño de lo que jamás Inuyasha lo hubiera imaginado alguna vez. Las extremidades malolientes que lo rodeaban se agitaron desesperadas mientras Naraku se quejaba, exigiendo que se retractara.

Se portaba como un humano. Uno joven, voluble y caprichoso.

¡Vaya mierda!

Naraku contuvo el aliento y la respiración al no obtener respuesta alguna de Inuyasha, quien volvió a su posición de guardia justo de lado del hueco en el techo que le proveía algo de aire limpio a comparación del aire viciado del interior de la mansión. De frente a Naraku, aferrado a Tessaiga con todas sus fuerzas, listo para poner su arma de escudo protector en caso de que Naraku quisiera pasarse de listo.

Las extremidades de Naraku siguieron aquejándose, furiosas por los insultos proferidos a su amo y señor, pero lo suficientemente débiles como para no alcanzar a llegar a atrapar a un Inuyasha más en guardia que todo un ejército experimentado de youkais armados hasta los dientes. Pronto se cansaron de seguir insistiendo y se quedaron quietas.

¿No podía amanecer ya?

"Juro que en cuanto amanezca y mis poderes se hayan restaurado, te haré añicos, Inuyasha." Declaró Naraku mientras movía su cabeza y sus extremidades se arremolinaban contra él, como una especie de escudo protector. Inuyasha gruñó amenazante y altanero, alzando la voz.

"No si yo me convierto primero, bastardo de mierda." Advirtió el hanyou azabache mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda a la cabeza de Naraku.

"Bien."

"Bien."

"¡Bien!"

"¡Feh!"

"¡Te aniquilaré en cuanto tenga un cuerpo!"

"¡No si recupero mis poderes primero!"

"Me desharé del imbécil que me robó a Kikyou"

"¡No si yo saldo venganza por su muerte primero!"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!" Y se sintió tan patético de que sus mordaces palabras sólo rebotaran de regreso de Naraku hacia él, como una pelotita. ¿Eso era lo mejor que tenía? ¡Bueno, por ahora sí! No tenía garras, youki o Tessaiga que pudiera intervenir en la barrera de miembros en descomposición del cuerpo de un Naraku sensible.

Jodida suerte la suya. Era como una maldita receta para el desastre. ¡Venga! ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

Como si fuera un castigo de alguna deidad o un dios aún mayor, el crujido del techo resquebrajándose se hizo escuchar con fuerza y luego; después de un poderoso tronido del cielo, cayó a pedazos sobre las cabezas de Naraku e Inuyasha, aplastando cada trozo de la carne podrida que conformaba el cuerpo del hanyou araña y sepultándolos hasta la inconsciencia.

.

Esa mañana, cuando el alba alcanzó los perezosos ojos del hanyou peliplateado, la gran mansión en que había pasado la noche estaba vacía, sin rastro alguno de toda la escoria que formaba el cuerpo de su eterno némesis y llena de los escombros de la noche anterior. Se levantó como pudo, retirando tantos escombros de encima como le fue posible y observó a sus alrededores, percibiendo apenas la humedad de la mansión y la concentración del olor a perro mojado que llenaba la zona, pero no había una sola pisca del olor a Naraku.

Tenía una costilla rota, pero ahora que había recuperado sus poderes, tenía la certeza de que en un día o dos a lo sumo, estaría como nuevo.

A su ahora recuperado y fino olfato llegó el olor de sus amigos, que al parecer seguía el camino que los llevaba hasta su presencia, aparentemente más cerca de lo que había pensado antes. No había un ápice del rastro de Naraku.

Huyó. _Tan típico de él._

Ofuscado, casi temiendo que todo hubiese sido un sueño, Inuyasha salió —con el salto más doloroso que había dado jamás— de la mansión y se percató de que estaba esplendorosamente soleado y despejado, nada comparado a la infernal noche anterior.

Estando en clara desventaja al quedar inconsciente más tiempo después de los primeros rayos del sol, ¿Naraku le perdonaba la vida? ¡Keh! Se encargaría de hacer que se arrepintiera de haberlo dejado vivir _un poco más_.

"¡Inuyasha...!" Escuchó una voz a lo lejos que lo obligó a salir de sus cavilaciones pseudo-oníricas y luego caminó, con la poca paciencia que tenía, pero haciéndolas de hombre herido, al encuentro de su jauría...

.

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea dejarlo con vida? Ese no es tu estilo." La voz de Kagura chilló en sus oídos sensibles, que poco a poco se reacostumbraban a la intensidad del sonido de un youkai. Observando quietos sobre un árbol al Inu-tachi reunirse como si Inuyasha y Naraku nunca se hubieran encontrado, lejos de donde el olor de ninguno pudiese ser detectado.

Como si sufriera de una fuerte resaca, Naraku se tocó la cabeza y farfulló algo que ni la misma youkai pudo escuchar, ignorando lo enojado que estaba por haberle olvidado en esa casona en plena luna nueva.

"Eso le quitaría toda la diversión. ¡Por _Buda_, Kagura! ¿Es que no sabes otra cosa que aprovecharte de los débiles?" Refunfuñó Naraku mientras se marchaba de ahí, dejando a Kagura con la mueca más extraña que jamás le hubiese visto. Casi como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Y encima había hablado de Buda en su vocabulario. ¡Eso tenía que ser raro!

Pero para Naraku, eso era suficiente para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. _Por ahora_.

Tal vez, ya luego, jugaría con Inuyasha encontrándose ambos en ese estado de debilidad, así como ya lo había hecho esta noche. Y quizás, tal vez, ahora sí tener una conversación sobre cosas las importantes de la vida. Esta vez sin casas desgastadas que pudieran caerse a pedazos con ellos dentro.

... O quizás terminar de una vez por todas —de manera forzó-voluntariamente pacífica— el tema sobre quién tenía la culpa por la muerte de Kikyou. Lo que pasara primero.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Sólo como comentario gracioso, escribí esto escuchando una canción romántica (?). Así de extraña es mi inspiración para ponerme a escribir. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, el shouki es el miasma y todo lo referente a gases y polvos venenosos despedidos por los youkais :3


End file.
